


Manoeuvre

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [31]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Heimlich Manoeuvre, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Part 1 of 4.Things aren't always as they appear.





	Manoeuvre

It was late and the messhall was empty except for two solitary diners sat at separate tables.

All was quiet until a hoarse cough sounded.

Spock looked up, thinking McCoy wanted attention. However his expression became concerned on recognising the doctor was choking.

Immediately Spock strode over and pulled the human up. Taking a firm hold round his midriff, he began rhythmically applying pressure until finally the obstruction flew out.

Spock continued to support McCoy as he panted to regain his breath.

Unfortunately, it was then that their audience arrived. The ensigns flushed in embarrassment before fleeing.

“Dammit,” muttered McCoy.


End file.
